Mudbloods and Pranks
by person127
Summary: Lily and James 5th year at Hogwarts. a little humor and romance, but mostly friendship between the marauders and Lily and her friends. will feature the OWL mudblood scene first person. ON HOLD
1. Trunks and a barrier

"Lily? Are you ready to go? You're going to miss the train if we don't leave soon!"

"I'm coming mum!" I shouted back at her.

"Hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes. I was going to make it there just fine. I folded my last set of robes into my trunk, snapped it shut and wheeled it out of my room and down the stairs.

"I swear, one of these years you'll miss the train," my mother snapped.

"What? Do you really want me gone for a whole year?" I asked innocently. My mum shook her head and steered me towards the car. 15 minutes later, I was running through the barrier at Kings Cross with my parents in pursuit and landing on platform 9 3/4.

"Hey Evans!" a boys voice called out after me. I groaned. I would recognize this voice anywhere after four years of him shouting at me random compliments or asking me out. I turned around to face him.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked him harshly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your beautiful face again." and he smiled a smile that would make most girl faint or shriek with delight. For me, it made me want to punch him.

"Get away from me Potter."

"In my defense, I'm standing five feet away from you. Unless you would like me to come closer." him wiggled his eyebrows and smiled again.

"Sure" I smiled sweetly. Potter perked up and started moving closer. I smirked and continued talking "That way I can punch you better."

He backed away again. "By the way, congrats on making prefect! Remus is the boy prefect, don't get to close. I'll be watching."

I sighed. "Go away Potter, or stop talking to me or whatever." I turned on my heels back to my parents.

"Hey Evans!"

I was losing my temper. "What else could you possibly want Potter?"

"Go out with me?" he asked, running his hand through him already impossibly messy black hair, fixed his glasses, wearing what he found to be a cute smirk on him face.

"NO!" I shouted "How the hell could you possibly think I would go out with you after turning you down for four years and you still being an arrogant prat?"

I turned on my heels just as Sirius Black came running up to Potter. Just as I turned to leave, I could hear Black asking Potter. "Tough luck mate, but what did you expect?"


	2. scene in the Great Hall

JAMES

I stared out the window of the train compartment glumly. I like her so much but every time she just throws insults at my or punches me in the face. I'd think that I would get over the insults but I can't. Why does she have to hate me so much? Why is it that every time I want to say 'hi', or 'What's up?' the only thing that comes out of my mouth is 'go out with me?'"

I was woken from my thoughts by my head snapping sideways and my cheek burning.

"Sirius! Why the hell did you slap me?"

"Mate, you gotta stop pouting over Evans. Its not like she hasn't turned you down before. She's been doing it for FOUR years! Are you ever going to give up or get over it?"

"No. I sometimes want to, but then I see those green eyes and red hair and I can't"

Sirius wiped something of my chin. "Wow, you're actually drooling over just the thought of her. You have some serious problems mate"

"No I have Lily/James problems. Sirius problems are yours."

"Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut when I did that in first year." he groaned.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I grinned. The door of the compartment flew open, and Remus and Lily walked in. "Hey Evans." I ran my hand through my hair making it messier. "You couldn't stay away could you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Potter. I'm a prefect. I have to do rounds."

"Oh, well, we're doing great. Bye! Unless you would prefer to stay. We're just planning our, opening year prank." I smiled.

Lily glared at me. Damn, why doesn't she have to be so cute when She's mad.

"Potter. Just be glad we're in the same house, or you would have so many points taken off from you."

I perked up. "You won't take points off of us?"

"Yes I'm going to take points off of you! Just not as much as I'd like." she snapped.

"So, would you like to join us?"

"NO" she screamed, as she turned on her heels, and walked out. We all jumped in our seats at how hard she slammed the door shut.

"Wow James. Why can't you act a little more like yourself, than the conceited arrogant prat that you are around her?" Remus asked.

I sighed and slumped in my seat. "Thanks mate. That makes me feel loads better, but I don't know Remus. It's just that I can't think straight when I'm around her. I try and impress her even though I know that when I act like that, it makes her hate me, but I can't help it."

Sirius, who wanted to spend a train ride not discussing Lily for once, changed to the topic. "So James. You mentioned a start of the year prank?"

"Yes, but I'm too depressed to think about it."

"Mate. Stop sulking around!" Sirius grinned deviously. "You know, I've always wondered what Snivillus and his death eater friends would look like with pink hair."

I grinned back. "I like your way of thinking." Peter, who had been quiet the whole time perked up, and Remus buried his head in his hands. "I don't know why I'm even friends with you guys."

"Come on Remus. You gotta love us." I grinned.

"I guess."

" I guess? Remus I am hurt." I said over acting, ":I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Er- James. The train is moving. You can't go for a walk." Sirius said confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant just down the hall. And people call me think headed."

Sirius gasped. "Prongs! How could you make such an outlandish statement like that?"

"If you're both done acting like crazy girls, I will cut in. Why are you leaving Prongs?" Remus grinned.

"I just need some time to think Moony. I slid out of the compartment and walked down the hall. I ran my hand through my hair absent mindedly a couple times, and sighed when I walked past a group of giggling girls who are know to be in Sirius and my fan club. I walked to the end of the train, and when I was about to head back, I saw a glimpse of red hair and I walked backwards a little. My grin disappeared quickly when I saw who she was with. Severus Snape. Better known to me and many other people- Snivillus. They were laughing and talking, and I moaned in longing. Why can't I be the one sitting next to her, making her laugh?

"Wow. I knew that you liked her but, is it really that bad that you have to stare at her during the train ride?" I whirled around to see Sirius smirking at me while he leaned against the wall. "Come on mate. Lets go back to the compartment."

"How did you find me Padfoot?"

"Prongs, we're best friends. I knew that you would go drool over Evans."

"Lets plan a prank for Snivillus"

"That my boy" Sirius slapped me on the back.

The rest of the train ride was boring. At the end, we got into our robes and walked out into a drizzly night. Luckily, the carriages had roofs on them. We were on our way to the great hall when I saw it. A certain redhead was _snogging_ a random guy. Remus was holding my arms to keep me from getting my wand, but I got free. "James, stop. She's not yours. Let it go." he said calmly.

He couldn't stop me though. I whipped out my wand and hexed the guy. His nose started bleeding. He yelled. I was satisfied. I just broke his nose. Lily started gesturing towards the hospital wing, and I quickly started to walk towards the great hall. Crap. She saw me. I was at the door when I heard the first scream. "JAMES POTTER!" of coarse everyone turned towards us. Everyone had heard of how I ask her out so many times, and she declines me every time. "I SAW WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"OH YES YOU DO! WHY THE HELL WHOULD YOU CURSE HIM!"

I turned towards her. Her green eyes were slits and she looked like she was about to kill me. "HE WAS SNOGGING YOU! I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR!"

"A FAVOR?" she was practically screeching now. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT'S A FAVOR?"

"HE HAD NO RIGHT TO GO SNOGGING YOU!"

"YES HE DID! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU AROGANT, DIM- WITED, SELF- ABSORBED, CONSETED, THICK- HEADED, GIT!"

Silence followed this. "Fine, call me what you want, but you can't prove anything. You'll fall for me someday. Just wait."

"Fine. FINE?" she chose to ignore those last two sentences. "HES NEVER GOING TO GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN BECAUSE EVERY TIME I GET A BOYFRIEND YOU THINK ITS OK TO HEX THEM, JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN THEM."

"I have an idea on how to fix that."

"What? What is this brilliant idea that the great James Potter had come up with?" she said mockingly,

"Go out with me." Lily just stared at me, while everyone in the great hall exchanged coins, groaned, smiled, or, just held their breath waiting for an answer.

"Well?" I asked.

"No. No. NO!" she said in disbelieve. "I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY GET INTO THAT THICK SCULL OF YOURS THAT I WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU, AFTER YOU JUST HEXED MY BOYFRIEND, AND I'VE BEEN SCREAMING AT YOU!" She turned on her heels, and fumed off towards the Gryffindor table and sat down with her friends.

I sat down with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Sirius was laughing, Peter sat there awkwardly, and Remus and looking at me with pity.

"You and Evans always crack me up." Sirius said between laughs. I glared at him.

"Thanks for the support mate."

"Sorry."

Remus spoke next. "I think that's a record. Denied three times today. But James. What did you expect?"

I just grumbled as Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, now that er- scene is over, lets get on with the sorting."


	3. in denial

LILY

"He is so INFURIATING!" I almost screamed as I slammed a book down on the desk in my dorm. "Just because he asks me out constantly doesn't mean that I'm his, and it doesn't mean that he can hex who ever I go out with!"

"I know lily. He's been doing it since your first boyfriend. What made you think he would stop now?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I thought he would grow up at least a little. But you don't know what it's like having a stalker who won't stop asking you out. You have a perfect boyfriend."

"Yeah. Frank is perfect" Alice said dreamily. I glared at her. "I'm sorry. I don't think Potter will change, but in his defense, I think that Black has a big influence over him, so he takes his advice."

" I wonder what it would be like if he took Remus's advice. Maybe he would just ask me out privately, and do it in a sweet voice, instead of yelling lines at me across the great hall." I grumbled.

"Lily. Would you go out with Potter if he did ask you out privately?"

"NO! I still hexes people for the fun of it, and act like he rules the school, and he's the best thing a girl could ever want. HE'S A COMPLETE PRAT!"

"Are you talking about your old boyfriend?" a males voice said behind me.

I whirled around. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Ah! You see, if you don't touch the stairs, it doesn't sense you're a boy. So I took my broom and I flew up." Potter smirked.

"Get out."

"I don't think I will my lovely lily- flower."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE, YOU WON'T LIVE TILL MORNING."

"Well, at least the last thing I would see would be your lovely face staring with venom into my eyes."

"Potter do you have ANY idea on how much I hate you."

"Awe. Come on, you don't hate me. You just think I'm an arrogant dim- witted prat."

"Yes. In other words, I DO hate you, and if you don't get out of here in ten seconds I'm going to curse you into oblivion."

"You don't mean that lily- flow-"

"OUT!"

Potter scrambled out.

"We'll need to remember to lock the door this year." I grumbled to Alice.

"Look on the bright side. At least he didn't ask you out this time."

"I'm going to bed." I declared.

"Ok. Night."

I pulled the covers over my head, and closed my eyes.

* * *

JAMES

"I can't believe you figured out away to get into the girls dorm!" Sirius said almost squealing. "What's it like?

"Same as our's. Just a little girlier."

"Prongs. Why did you sneak into the girls room?" Remus sighed.

"Because Moony. I wanted to see if Lily was talking about me, but-"

"- But instead Evans screamed at you telling you that if you don't get out he would curse you into oblivion." Remus finished for me.

"Well yes, but she was talking about me." I said defensively.

"Prongs, she talks about you all the time."

"She does?"

"Yes. She goes on and on about how you're a worthless prat."

"Oh." I said disappointed. "Well, that's better than nothing."

"Prongs. Just admit it." Peter cut in.

"Admit what?"

"Admit, that you like her, and you're not just going after her because she's the only person that says no to you."

"What! I do not like Evans!" I lied.

"Evans? Prongs, a couple minutes ago, she was Lily." Sirius said

"So?" I said weakly

"Jamesy likes Evans!" Sirius sang.

I blushed. "Shut up." I threw a pillow at him. "I'm surprised you guys haven't caught on yet. You can figure out that Moony's a werewolf, but you can't figure out that I like a girl?"

"Wait. How long have you liked her?" Peter asked.

" I DON'T LIKE HER!" I yelled, blushing.

"YOU'VE LIKED HER ALL THIS TIME AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US?" Sirius exploded.

"Padfoot, I just said I don't like Evans." I protested.

"Prongs. You're blushing. A lot." Remus said "it's kinda obvious."

Leave it! I'm going to bed." I mumbled

"Ok. Night mate." Sirius grinned


	4. pranks and flashbacks

LILY

I was being shaked. "Lily? Lily?"

"No" I mumbled.

"You're going to miss class."

I bolted up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes; I brushed my hair, threw on my robes, and slung my bag over my shoulder. "What time is it?"

Alice grinned. "7:30."

I gasped. "You pig. Class doesn't start until 9:00. I had plenty of time."

"Well, you always like getting the potions early, and you had to eat breakfast. Also I forgot you could get ready in less than a minute."

"Oh well. At least we'll probably won't see Potter. They never get up before 8:30"

"Yeah. Come on."

We walked out of our dorm, and into the common room. I spotted Remus with his head in a book. "Hey Remus!" we walked over to him. He put the book down startled. "Oh. Hey girls!"

"You're up early." I observed.

"I wanted some peace and quiet before Sirius and James wakes up."

"That must be hard to get." I grinned. "Have you eaten breakfast or would you like to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I told James, Sirius and Peter I would wait for them."

"Ok. See you in potions!"

"See ya." he said absent-mindedly, with his head already back into Standard Book of Spells Grade 5.

When we got to the Great Hall, we were greeted by tons of laughter. I looked over to see what they were laughing at. My eyes turned to slits as a walked towards the Slytherin table. Every last one of them had their hair turned bright bubblegum pink!

"Severus, who did this to you?"

"Oh, hey Lily. Can't you guess?"

"Potter." I growled.

"Yup."

I turned away and stalked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Lily, it's Potter. What did you expect?"

"He pranked innocent first years!" I exclaimed. "I'm not surprised about the other people, but first years?"

"You have a point."

"Thanks for agreeing." I ate fast and waited by the entrance of the great hall, tapping my toes, waiting for Potter. Finally, I saw that messy black hair and round glasses. He came up to me.

"Hello, Evans. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Don't play innocent. I know that it was you who made the slytherins hair pink"

"How did you know it was me?"

"One. Severus told me. Two. You just confessed. Potter, I'm not surprised you did it to the older students, but first years! It's their first day here!"

"It doesn't matter how old they are, they're still slytherins."

"Not all people for slytherin are evil. If you've forgotten, I'm friends with one!"

"Evans. I don't know how you've failed to notice that ever since last year, your dear friend Snivlly has wanted to join you-know-who and become a death eater."

I was ready to slap him. "He does not! It's not his fault he got sorted into slytherin."

"He wanted to though. Don't you remember the first train ride here? I was there. Remember?"

* * *

JAMES

It was obvious that Lily was remembering that day on the train ride. I remembered it clearly. After all, it was the first time I saw Lily.

_Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were in a compartment together on the train going to Hogwarts for the first time. We were laughing about prank we had pulled when we were little, and talking about how Hogwarts would be, when a certain redhead walked in. _

_"Excuse me? Would it be all right if I sat here?" we all pretty much ignored her, even though we saw that she sat down and was crying. I was about to ask her if she was all right, when a greasy haired, hook- nose eleven year old walked in and sat down next to her. I shrugged and turned back to my new friends and ignored them until I heard the greasy haired boy say to Lily- " you better be in slytherin."_

_That stunned me. Who would want to be in slytherin? I spoke up, "slytherin?" I smirked. "Who would want to be in slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I turned to Sirius. He didn't smile back. "My whole family have been in slytherin." he said quietly. I raised my eyebrows. How could this guy, who I was sure would become my best mate, have a chance of being in slytherin? "Blimey. And I thought you seemed all right!" Sirius grinned, and I silently cheered. _

_"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you had a choice?' he asked me._

_Being the stupid eleven year old I was, I pretended to lift an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where the dwell the brave at heart!" I said in a pompous manor. As a side thought I added. "Like my dad." The greasy haired boy made a strange sound._

_"Got a problem with that?"_

_"No." he answered. He had a sneer on his face now. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"_

_"Where're you hoping to go, seeing you're neither?" Sirius sneered back. Yup! It looks like I just found my best mate. I started cracking up. Lily, who had been hanging back, narrowed her eyes, and glared at Sirius and me. She stood up. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment. "Oooooooo..." Sirius and I imitated her lofty voice. As she stormed out, with Snape on her heels I tried to trip him, but I just climbed over my leg. Lily slammed the compartment door slammed shut behind her, as Sirius shouted, "See ya, Snivellus!" as we all roared with laughter again. And so, the rivalry was born._

Lily was remembering this to. "Never mind that, that doesn't prove that he's evil."

"Ok. That doesn't matter, but look at who he hangs out with! Avery and Mulciber! They are well known for wanting to join you-know-who!"

"I don't care who he hangs out with, and that's final!"

I knew she was going to turn me down but I decided to ask anyway.

"Hey Evans, go out with me."

She came up to me, and slapped me. Hard. "Will you ever get it into your think scull that I don't want to go out with you?" she hissed.

"So what answer is that? Yes?"

"NO!" she screamed, as she headed off towards the dungeon for potions. I sighed. I the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about her. That beautiful girl was in every one of my classes, so I was in a trance staring at her during every lesson, not taking in a word of all the teachers speeches about how O.W.L.S are so important. I finished the day, falling asleep thinking about Lily.


	5. charms

LILY

"I don't get how Potter can get it into his head that I'll go out with him after I've declined him every time. What is this?"

"1,416 times, since we started counting." Alice answered me.

"Will he ever give up?"

"No. He won't. Get that into your brain. I don't want to spend all of 5th year listening to how Potter has asked you out for the 1,450th time!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, he is such a toe rag!"

"Yes, I know. I've been hearing about you say that since day one! Just go to sleep! It's getting late."

* * *

JAMES

"Prongsy, wake up!" Sirius sang, slapping me on the head with a book.

"Sirius! That was hardcover you prat!"

"Sorry mate, you wouldn't wake up, and you kept on moaning something about I lily."

I felt my face grow hot. "Oh. That was, umm... nothing."

"Ooo, prongsy's in loooove," Sirius sang, jumping and dancing all the room."

"I am not!" I protest.

"James. We're your best friends. It's like how you guys found out I'm a werewolf. If you just wanted to date Evans because she's the only person who says no, you would just have given up by now. Best friends know when something's going on."

"I agree with Remus" Peter piped up.

"Ok, fine. I really like Evans. I don't love her though." I said, glaring at Sirius.

"James, if I were you, I would stop acting all arrogant around her, and I would stop picking on her friends."

"I know. I just can't help it! It's just that every time I see her, I try to impress her. Haven't we been over this?"

"Yes, we have. But that was before we knew that you really like her. Lay off Snape though. It won't help her say yes if you're hexing one of her best friends all the time."

"Lay off Snivlly? No way. Not now." I said stunned. Snape and me hated each other from the moment we laid eyes on one another.

"Good luck with Evans then. Come on. Get dressed, we have 30 minutes before class and I don't want to hear you grumbling about how you're starving." Remus said as he left the dorm. When we walked down to the great hall, I spotted Lily at the doorway walking out.

"Hey Evans!" I called stopping her. She stopped as a rushed up to her.

"So, there's that Hogsmead trip next weekend. wanna go? Just the two of us?"

People started to watch.

"No Potter. One. There would be three people in our relationship. You, your giant ego, and me! And second, I don't want to have to compete for your attention against yourself."

People started snickering. That hurt.

"I'm going to class," she grumbled, brushing past me.

"Mate. Take it easy with the asking out." Peter said.

"Arggggg. Why do I have to like her so much?" I buried my face in my hands.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class." Sirius said as he steered me out of the great hall.

* * *

"Moony, I'm hungry." I whispered to Remus, during Charms.

"That's not my fault. You should have eaten something, than failed to ask Lily out again."

"That doesn't stop my hungriness." I complained.

"Shut up, and pay attention."

"Remus." I whined.

"James." he mimicked.

"That was uncalled for."

"Stop talking. Again. It's not my fault that Lily said no. I told you not to ask."

"Is there something you boys would like to share?" Professor Flitwick asked as he hovered over us.

"No professor. James here was just complaining how Evans turned him down again."

"She said I have a big ego." I said accusingly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I was telling the truth, Potter." Lily said loudly.

"You could have just said no though. You didn't have to insult me."

"Well, it's obvious that you don't realize it, and I thought that someone should tell you."

"I do not have a big ego."

"Potter, anyone that's heard you say one thing can agree with me."

The Slytherins snickered, and Lily smirked. Crap, why does she have to be so cute? Even Remus had a smile on his face. "Calm down James. Stop acting like a three year old. I huffed and sat back down in my seat.

"Class dismissed." Flitwick called out.

As everyone was leaving, I stuck my leg out to trip Snape.

As he fell to the floor, Lily helped him he glared at me, and hissed "prat"

* * *

LILY

"That was an interesting lesson." Severus said as we walked out. "What did you really say to him?"

I told him everything that happened, and by the end of it, he was cracking up.

"How does Potter still think that there's a chance you'll go out with him?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, at least the rejections are amusing."

"Yeah. I try to say something different every time."

Well, common room's this way. Later Lily!"

"Bye Severus."


	6. Werewolves

JAMES.

_Lily, lily, lily, lily..._ I can't stop thinking about her! I was on my way to lunch, reliving the argument we have in charms. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"What? You think I choose to have Potter ask me out twice every day?" I hid behind a corner peaking around to see Lily with the guy she was snogging with.

"No Lily, it's just that I don't want to go out with you, if I know that Potter with hex me every time I say you look pretty today, or he catches us kissing."

"I don't blame you. I'd rather not go out with you, than go out with you, and our dates being in the hospital wing, with me sitting by your mangled body, every time Potter catches us together."

"I don't want to stop seeing you though. How 'bout we be just friends." he proposed.

"That's a good idea." lily agreed. "See you Jack. How 'bout you join Alice and I in Hogsmead next weekend."

"That sounds great. Can I bring along Frank?"

"Longbottom? I'm fine with that. As long as we don't have to water him and Alice snog the whole time!"

Jack laughed. "Cool! See you then, if not sooner. We can meet in the great hall."

"Ok. Bye! I better get to lunch."

"Ok. Bye Lily.

I scrambled to put on the invisibility cloak as Lily rounded the corner.

"Hey Potter." she said as she past me.

I threw off the cloak. "How'd know it was me?"

"I saw you peak around the corner when I was talking to Jack."

"How long have you known about the cloak?"

"Since second year, when I saw you throw it on, to sneak out into the kitchen."

"What else do you know about us, that you're not telling me?"

"I know that Remus is a werewolf."

I gaped at her. "How'd find out?"

"His grandmother had died twenty five times on the full moon. His mother gets deathly sick once a month; in defense against the dark arts his bogart was the moon, he get pale and moody around the full moon. The day after the full moon he has scrapes and cuts and stuff all over him, must I go on? I can put two and two together you know."

"How long have you known?"

"End of 3rd year, start of fourth."

"And you're ok with it?"

"Of coarse I am. That doesn't change who he is. It's not his fault he's a werewolf, and when he is a werewolf, he can't control his actions."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I think so. You guys have become friends. It seems right that he should know, that you know, his biggest secret."

Ok. I'll tell him tonight."

"Make sure no one is around."

"Ok. Bye Potter."

"Bye Li- Evans!"

* * *

LILY

I took a deep breath before walking over to Remus in the common room the next night. I didn't have enough time last night. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Remus? Can I talk to you privately?"

"Um... should Lily."

We walked over to a deserted table in a corner of the common room. We sat down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I know you're a werewolf." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked dumbfound.

"I know you're a werewolf. I've known since start of fourth year."

"You hate me now, don't you?" he asked quietly, looking at the table.

I slapped him. "Why the hell would I hate you, or be scared of you, for something that happens once a month and you have no control over."

He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. Most people are terrified of werewolf's. Human or wolf form."

"Remus, you're an amazing person. As Potter puts it, your furry little problem won't get in the way of you being someone's friend, or being whoever you want to be."

Remus had tears in his eyes now.

"You're a great person Lily. Did you know that Lily?"

I blushed. "Thanks Remus. You are too. Don't forget that." we stood up and I hugged him. We walked over to the rest of the marauders.

"What just happened there?" Sirius asked.

"I know about his furry little problem."

"You do?" Peter asked.

"Yes. But I'm not letting that get in the way of me and Remus's friendship."

"She also said some really nice stuff to me."

I blushed again.

Sirius hugged me. "You're a great person. Did you know that?"

"Black, get off me in 5, 4, 3, 2, -"

"I'm off." he quickly let go.

"Thanks. Remus. It's time to patrol."

"Ok. See ya guys."

"Bye, have fun." Potter said sarcastically."

"Why do you think you got the badge Remus?" I asked him while we walked down one of the corridors.

"I think Dumbledore is hoping I'll help James and Sirius behave more." he grinned.

"That would make sense."

"I'm still a marauder though. I still pull prank with them."

"Yeah. You're not as bad as Potter or Black though."

He grinned again.


	7. Hogsmeade

JAMES

I lay in bed thinking about Lily. This was the Hogsmeade trip. I had to act fast, if I wanted to go with her. I just stared up at the ceiling when an idea hit me. A stupid idea. But an idea. It was worth a shot. I quickly conjured a hand- held mirror and went down into the common room. Snuggled in a chair was Lily.

"Hey Evans. Fancy seeing you here."

"Potter, if you haven't noticed, this is my common room too. And it's O.W.L year. I need to study."

"Well I thought about what you said the other day."

She gave me a questioning look. "About my ego."

"Ok." She said slowly. "And?"

"And you have been given a from row seat to witness the ending of my relationship with it."

"Oh god..." she muttered, her face in her hands. I whipped put the mirror, and I looking in it.

"Hello. James ego. It's been great being with you, but I found someone who hates you... and me, but this way, one of us is gone, one less thing for her to hate. So, I am breaking apart our relationship. Goodbye!" as I said the last words Lily started laughing, and I brought the mirror down on the table, shattering it.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" she said through laughs.

"I know. I am pretty funny. Aren't I?"

"Looks like smashing a mirror wont get rid of your ego Potter." she smirked. "I'm going down for breakfast." she stood up, closed her book, and walked out of the common room.

* * *

LILY

I was still laughing to myself when I walked down to breakfast. Potter's done a lot of stupid things to try to win me over but this is the stupidest yet.

"Hey Lily!" Alice was already at the Gryffindor table, when I came in. Lily, you're laughing. What happened?"

"Potter."

"Potter? When has Potter made you laugh? What happened?"

"Remember what I said about his ego? He decided to take a mirror, and talk to himself, saying that they were through."

Alice started to crack up. "I cannot believe he did that! By the way, what's the plan for Hogsmeade today?"

"I told Jack and Frank that we would meet up with them."

"Cool! I thought you and Jack broke up though."

"Yeah, but we decided to still be friends. The only reason we broke it off was because Potter would probably kill him, if he saw him holding my hand or something."

"That's to bad."

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Hello ladies. Ready to go?" Frank said. We turned around to see Frank and Jack standing behind us.

"Hey. We're ready."

"Come on! Lets go."

We walked out the doors of the castle into the fall weather. When we got to Hogsmeade, we walked into Three Broomsticks. We sat down in a booth, and started talking.

"Anything I can get you kids?" Madam Rosamerta asked.

"Four butterbeers please."

"Got it. Coming right up."

"So. Jack, Lily. How's friendship suiting you?"

I glared at Alice. "Just fine. Thank you."

"Yeah. It's better anyway. I haven't been it the hospital wing all week."

We all laughed. "That's good. Maybe Potter is growing up." I said.

We all looked at each other for a couple seconds before cracking up again.

"Lily, tell them what Potter did this morning."

I retold the story. "I can't believe he actually did that." Jack said between laughs.

"Actually Lily, I think it might prove that Potter might actually care about you." Frank said quietly.

"No. It doesn't prove anything. All he wants is a perfect record of making out with every girl that might be considered pretty. No one will ask me out now, because they saw what he did to you Jack. They have always been scared, but it was mostly they just steered clear of him. It's way worst now."

"I can't believe that he would want you so badly that he's asked you out more than 1,000 times and doesn't want any guy near you." Jack chuckled.

"Including you." a ruff voice said.

"Potter what the hell are you doing here?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Saving you from this guy!" he said pointing at Jack.

"I don't need saving! We're friends. I'm allowed to have friends that are boys. Right Potter?"

"Yes, but not him."

"And what's wrong with Jack."

"He still wants to date you."

"I wish I could still date him, but you came in and neither of us wants him to be hurt." I got out of the booth.

"Still. You shouldn't be around him."

"Potter, it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not. Get out of here!"

"Fine. For you."

When he was leaving, he quickly shot Jack with a curse, I had my wand out in a second, and I pelted down the street after him. I shot him with a stinging curse.

"Owe! What the hell Evans?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CURSE HIM?" I yelled.

"He was trying to make a move on you!"

"Why do you care so much!"

"Because I really like you, and it's hard for me to see you with other guys."

"You should have thought about that before you've done all those things." I stormed back to the castle.

"Lily wait! Lily I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I said, spitting venom. "Why didn't you just tell me you liked me? Why didn't you just ask me out, by pulling me to the side and saying 'I really like you, will you go out with me?' in a quiet shy voice, instead of yelling at me across the great hall saying 'HEY EVANS! You, me, Saturday, Hogsmeade?' Did it ever cross your mind that I won't like you because you're cute, or you're good at quidditch? I hang out with Severus, and my other friends, because they're nice to me. They're kind." I started to cry.

"Snape hexes people because of their blood status, or what house they're in. I hex people because they're mean. Mostly if they're mean to you."

"That's still hexing people though, Potter."

"Lily, you're muggle-born. Snape calls every muggle-born, a you-know-what. Just because he doesn't call you one, doesn't mean that his friends don't, it doesn't mean that he isn't thinking it, it doesn't mean that he might slip up some time. I don't want you to get hurt. He's just trying to hold on to a dying friendship that never should have been. He may not be doing anything to you, but he's doing stuff to other people."

"I don't care! He's my friend right now. Just leave me alone." I cried as I ran up to my dorm. I do care. I hate Potter for being right. I don't want him to be right.

I heard a knocking on the door. "Lily? Can I come in? Alice said in that sweet gentle voice.

"Sure."

I heard the door creak open and footsteps coming towards my bed. Alice wrapped me in her arms. "I'm sorry Lily. After you left, jack, frank, and I left to follow you. We saw the whole thing. I know you care Lily. You just want to hang on to a friendship that started to die the moment you were put into different houses. And that's normal. But when you lose one friendship, you find another. And if you don't, I'll always be here for you."

I hugged her back. "You're a great friend. Did you know that?"

"Yeah." She said smugly. I cracked a smile.

"Way to be humble Alice." I said sarcastically.

"There's my Lily."


	8. The Full Moon and Arguments

A/N i don't own anything!

JAMES

How could I be so stupid? Lily will never go out with me now. I heard a knock on my door.

"Prongs? It's been a week. You haven't pulled any pranks, and you only come out for meals or classes. And you're turning in your homework early. The most frightening thing is that you haven't asked Evans out at all."  
" what's the use? She won't come ten feet near me."

"Mate. I saw what happened. I reckon you shouldn't have insulted Snivellus."

"I was trying to warn her. I don't want her to get hurt."  
" well, you're not doing anyone good by sitting around here moping. Quidditch practice starts soon!"  
I perked up. "Yeah. I need to get into shape. I have a free period right now. Wanna go practice with me. Just fly around a little?"  
"Sure."  
We grabbed our brooms and headed out to the pitch. We played for an hour before heading back in for dinner. Remus was waiting for us.

"Nice job Padfoot! You got him out of bed!" he exclaimed.

"Prongs is out of bed?" Peter asked his head in a book.

"Wormtail. Put that book away." Sirius commanded.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to study."

"You should be."

"Hey Prongs. Got any ideas for pranks?"  
" no. I haven't thought about much."

" Well, I was thinking, with Halloween coming up, we need to think of something good."  
"Why don't we make the suits for armor do something? Or during the feast, make all the slytherins noodles, turn into real brains?" I suggested.

Sirius gasped, and hugged me. "I'm so glad to have you back Prongs."  
"I can't come to the Halloween feast." Remus said quietly.

"Why not?"  
"Full moon."  
"Then we'll be there with you." I declared.

"No. You guys go and enjoy the feast."  
"No. We're sticking by one of our best mates." I said firmly.

Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus grinned. "Thanks guys."  
"You got to stop saying thank you, every time we do something for you."

"Sorry. I'm not used to people caring about me," he muttered.

"Remus?"

We all turned around. My stomach lurched. It was Lily.

"What's up Lily?"  
"I just wanted to remind you that we have patrol in an hour."  
"Thanks. I completely forgot about it."  
"No problem. With O.W.L.S coming up, it's easy to forget." She smiled. "See you."  
"Bye."  
I got up and followed her.

"James. Where are you going?" Peter hissed.

"She's going to murder you." Remus added.

"I know what I'm doing." I replied.

I followed her out the great hall, until we were alone.

"Lily?"  
She whirled around.

"Potter! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine. What did you want?"  
"To apologize. I had no right talking to you about that stuff."

"It's ok. You're right though. I didn't want you to be right, but you are. He's ignoring me more, and he hexes people for their blood type."  
"I'm sorry. I know that you guys were- are going friends."  
"Thanks. Anything else."  
"Yeah. Lily, I really like you. I'm not asking you out, because you're the only person that says no. I'm asking you out because I care about you. Will you please go out with me?"  
She had tears in her eyes, and she bit her lip.

"Potter, I'd say yes, but you haven't changed. You still hex people, and play stupid pranks. You still act arrogant. I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you." I walked away without turning back, leaving me standing there."

"Well, I'd say that went better than your other attempts." Sirius said.

I turned around. Peter, Sirius, and Remus, were pulling off the invisibility cloak.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
Remus put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, it didn't work out. I really think she'll say yes someday though. I could tell she wanted to a little."  
"I guess." I answered dully.

Halloween.

We went to the feast, and at eleven, we walked to the whomping willow.

"Tonight will be a good one Prongs." Sirius said cheerfully. Remus had moved deeper in the shrieking shack. And it was just us.

"Why's that Padfoot?" Peter asked.

He shrugged. "I might have let it slip to Snivellus, that we were coming here tonight."  
"WHAT?" I yelled. "Sirius, this isn't a joke! He could be killed! Why the hell would you do that?"  
"As a prank." He said, a little scared.

"Sirius, you prat! Go be with Remus. I'm going to make sure Snape doesn't get in."  
"Ok. Sorry James."  
"Just make sure Remus doesn't get out."  
We turned into our Animagi, and wormtail and padfoot started to go deeper into the shrieking shack to Remus, when we heard a terrible shriek and then a howl. Werewolf Remus was hovering right above us. We heard a shout from behind us. Sirius kept Remus occupied, while I turned back to myself and I ran towards the entrance where I found Snape.

"Get back!" I yelled.

"Why?" he sneered. "Something scary down there?"  
"If you want to live get out, run!"

"Again Potter. Wh-"

We heard a bark, and a howl. Remus was getting closer. I shoved Snape out of the Whomping Willow.

"GET BACK TO THE CASTLE YOU GIT!" I roared.

He saw Remus, and scrambled out.

I turned back into a stag and held Remus back. Hours later, Remus turned back to himself, and we turned back to ourselves to. He huddled in the corner, crying.

"It never gets easier," he sobbed.

All we could do it comfort him. "It's ok Remus. We're here for you."

We took Remus back to the hospital wing, where he was patched up by Madam Pomfrey.

"I have more cuts this time." He said. "Why?"  
"Padfoot decided that it would be a good prank if he told Snape to go to the willow.

"WHAT?" Remus roared. "Sirius! I could have killed him! What happened?"  
Sirius hung his head as I spoke. "Sirius kept you at bay, while I tried to get Snape away."  
"Good" he answered. He lied back down and fell asleep.

* * *

LILY

_Potter hasn't changed. _I said to myself. I'm never going to say yes. He's just going to keep asking you out in the most embarrassing ways, now that the calm, private way didn't work.

Weeks passed by with Potter asking me out every day, I said no every time. It was almost Christmas when I was walking down to potions. Severus and his Slytherin friends were in front of me talking.

"I still can't believe that they let mudbloods in this school." One of them said.

"I honestly don't know how they even get their powers. The Dark Lord will get rid of them though." Severus answered. Mudblood, is that what he thought of me? He told me that it didn't matter what your blood was. It didn't matter that you are muggle born. He lied. "Hi Severus." I said coldly.

"Lily!" he spun around. "I didn't mean- I wasn't talking about you. It's just-" he stuttered.

I turned around, and headed out side into the courtyard. He was on my heels.

"LILY!" he shouted. "Wait. I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?" I turned around to face him. Wow, he's overreacting.

"We are Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! Do you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" I leaned against one of the pillars. I glared at Severus. He was obviously doing some quick thinking.

"That was nothing. He said quickly. " It was just a laugh, that's all-"

What does he mean that was nothing? I interrupted him. "It was dark magic, and if you think that's funny-"

"What about the stuff that Potter and his mates get up to?" he demanded, his face getting red. I put my hands in my pockets to protect them from the cold.

"What does Potter have to do with anything?"

"They sneak around at night. There's something weird about that Lupin." I was starting to get really mad. That's none of his business. "Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," I said quickly. "They say he's ill-"

"Every month at the full moon?" crap. He knows. There's nothing wrong with being a werewolf.

"I know your theory." I said coolly. "Why are you obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seem t think they are."  
But what they do is harmless. I despise them except Remus. I don't think they are that wonderful. He knows that.

"They don't use dark magic though." I reminded him. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"

Severus was furious, his face was bright red. "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his own neck and his friends' too! You're not going to- I won't let you-"

WHAT? "Let me? _Let _me?"  
My eyes narrowed, and I glared at him. Severus recoiled right away.

"I didn't mean- I just don't want to see you made a fool of-" he stuttered trying to find the right words. "He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" he said almost accusingly. "And he's not… everyone thinks… big Quidditch hero-"

Severus's voice was full of hatred and bitterness. I know all these things.

"I know James Potter is an arrogant toerag," I said cutting through Severus's words. " I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humor is just evil._ Evil, _Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."  
I looked at him. He wasn't taking in any of my words. I walked back towards to dungeons with Severus on my heels.


	9. letter for a freak

JAMES

Where was Lily? Snape was also missing. I noticed that Slughorn was getting anxious. After all, they are his favorite students. The door creaked open.

"Ahh, Lily, Severus. I was starting to get worried. Come in!"  
"Sorry Professor. I couldn't find my potions book, and Severus was helping me look for it." She lied skillfully. I was impressed.

"Lily dear, you could always have borrowed one of my books."  
"I know. I forgot though." She flashed a smile at him.

"It's ok. Take a seat. There are two left by Potter, and Ms. Prewett."

Lily took the seat between Alice, and me and Snape sat on Alice's right.

The rest of Potions went by quickly. When we left I followed Lily out.

"Where were you?"  
"It's none of your business Potter." She answered stiffly.

"If you remember, I'm a marauder. I know if you're lying. Even if it's a good one. You didn't forget you're potions book."  
"I'll take that as a compliment Potter. If you must know, Severus and I were arguing."  
"About what?"  
She sighed. "Severus was using the word mudblood. Not towards me, but I take it defensively, no matter who its towards."

"What? Why was he using that word?"  
"He was saying stuff about how you-know-who would get rid of them once and for all."  
"I'll kill him!" I roared.

" No, you won't."  
"Who says I won't?"  
"I believe I just did." She snapped.

"Hey Prongs?"  
"I have to go."  
"Good."  
"What do you want Padfoot?"  
"Nothing. I just called your name."  
"I was talking to Evans,"  
"oh. Sorry."

"I don't get how she could still be friends, after he uses the word mudblood so much!"  
"What? He used it. In front of her."  
"Yup."

"That prat!" he gasped.

"We'll get him back."

* * *

LILY

"Hey Lily?" Alice asked me. We were in the common room doing homework, the day before winter break started.

"What's up Alice?"  
"An owl came. The letter's addressed to you." She held out a thin letter to me.

"Thanks."

I read it over.

_Dear Lily,_

_How's freak school going? Don't get excited that I'm actually writing to you, because there's only one reason. I have gotten engaged to Vernon Dursly. We are throwing an engagement party over the holidays, and we need your room for immediate family that we are inviting. It is my request that you stay at your freak school over the Christmas. The wedding takes place over Easter break, so it's my request that you stay at your freak school during that time to. Please don't come, I don't want any freaks invading._

_- Petunia_

Tears swelled up in my eyes. How could she do this to me?

"Lily? Are you ok?" Alice asked concerned.

I pushed the letter into her hands and I ran upstairs to my dorm.

* * *

JAMES

I saw Lily read a letter that was delivered for her, and then run upstairs. I walked over to Alice, who was reading the letter.

"What's wrong with Lily?" I asked.

" A letter came from her sister today." She handed me the letter. I read it over.

"Immediate family? Lily's her sister! Freak school? Don't come? What type of sister is that?" I asked boiling.

Sirius came over and read the letter over my shoulder. "Wow." Is all he said.

"I think you should take to her Sirius. You can relate."  
"Yeah. I think I will." He walked up to our dorm, grabbed a broom and flew up to the girl's dorm.

* * *

LILY

I sat crying on my bed, until I heard a knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said dully.

"Lily?" I looked up. It was Sirius.

"I suppose you got in the way James did."  
"Yeah." He sat down next to me on my bed. "I read the letter."  
"And what do you care."  
"James told me I should come up and talk to you," He paused. "Since I can relate."

"How can you relate?"  
"Lets see… my little brother wants to be a Death Eater and refuses to talk to me. My parents hate me, and they disowned me for being put in Gryffindor. I ran away last year." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. Where did you go?"  
" James. His parents are great. They took me right in; they treat me just like James. Lily, don't worry about your sister. She doesn't deserve to have a sister as great as you."  
"Do you really think that Sirius?" I dried my eyes. "I've been awful to you for four years, you have no reason to compliment me."  
"Yeah. I do. I deserved it. you are now my little sister. and I will treat you well. unlike your real sister."  
Without warning, I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem. but at you and James's wedding, i'm best man."  
I glared murderously at him, and before I could say anything, he left.

I ended up chuckling to myself.

Alice walked in. "hey Lily. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah."

"I'm going to stay at Hogwarts this winter break." Alice said.

" What? Why?"  
"You didn't think I would leave you here all alone?"  
"Alice, you can't do that."  
"To late." She beamed. "I already owled my parents." She said smugly.

I hugged her. "Thanks."  
"Anything for my best friend."


	10. Snowball fight

LILY

It was winter break. The first day, I looked out my dorm window to see a blanket of snow on the ground. I love fresh snow. The way that it looks clinging to the trees, and the way it looks when no one has stepped in it. It is completely white so you can't tell where it goes up and down.

"Morning sleepy head!" Alice said cheerfully. I looked her over. Her cheeks were as red as roses and her short dark brown hair clinged to her face. " I was wondering when you would get up!"

"What time is it?"

"Noon." she shrugged. "But it's break!"

"Who else is staying?"

"A couple 5th and 7th year slytherins, some younger ravenclaws, two 7th year twin hufflepuffs, and from Gryffindor, us, the marauders, and Dorcas Meadowes."

"Is it always this many people?"

"I think it differs year from year. Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure." I got dressed, and we walked down to the great hall.

"Yo Evans!" uggg. So, close it the great hall. Just one day I would like to start my day without having to deal with Potter.

"Well that's a new approach." I muttered to Alice. She giggled. "What do you want Potter?" I asked him, as he grew closer to us.

"I'm going to Hogmeade today. Come with?"

We were in front of the great hall now, and everyone who was in it, was looking at us.

I stepped closer to him. "Let me put this in a way you can understand." I said in a fake sweet voice. "NO!" I turned on my heels and went to my seat. A few people chuckled at how I rejected him. Many people always looked forward to Potter and my bickering.

I sat between Alice and Dorcas.

"Hey Dorcas. I haven't seen you in a while. Why aren't you in the dorms this year?" I asked her.

"My Parents died. Dumbledore thought it would be good if me and my sister slept together this year."

"I'm so sorry."

She managed a grin. "Thanks. So, how many times has Potter asked you out this year?"

"What is it up to Alice?" I turned to her. "At least fifty."

"Yeah. Fifty two times, starting with platform 9 and 3/4"

Dorcas laughed swinging her hair out of her face. "Won't that boy ever give up?"

"I don't know. I haven't caught him snogging anyone this year. It's weird." I laughed too.

"I've seen him a little, and all he does is stare at you."

Someone tapped out Alice's shoulder. "Alice?"

She turned around. "Frank!" she got up and hugged him. "I thought you were going home for the holidays."

"I was, but my mum decided to visit some friends."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go to the dorms and unpack. See you later." he brought her in for a deep kiss.

I coughed and Dorcas pretended to sneeze. They finally broke apart.

"Bye."

As soon as I saw Alice's eyes, I knew that she really loved him. All of Alice's emotions are contained in her eyes. Those big brown eyes of hers can be lively, warm, and dancing, and then the next moment fiery with anger. Now they had a sparkle I hadn't noticed before.

I grinned at her happiness. "I'm guessing you like him."

"I love him. He's great."

"Well I'm glad one of us is happy. I can't go out with anyone because Potter will kill them. Everyone is too scared to ask me." I replied glumly.

"A lot of boys are actually complaining about it." Dorcas said.

"What? Why would boys complain about it?"

Dorcas rolled her eyes at me. "Really lily? You have beautiful red hair, amazing green eyes, you're not a twig any more like so many of us girls still are, face it Lily. A lot of boys want you, but-"

"-Potter." I growled. "Why does he have to ruin everything?"

"Did someone call me?" an overly excited voice called out behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Potter you have to options. First option- get lost in the forbidden forest so you can't get out, and have centaur's trample you, or I can hex you with every spell I know. You're choice."

"Come on Lils. Don't be a party pooper. So what were we talking about?" I squeezed him between Alice and me.

"We were just talking about how all the boys are scared to ask Lily out because of you, and how if you don't leave in the next ten seconds, I'm going to hit you with so many stinging charms, you won't be able to see for a month."

"Ok, I'm leaving. But by the way, how bout its the girls and frank against the marauders in a snowball fight."

"Fine." I snapped. "Now go away, before I make you."

"Bye." he said quickly. He knew I wasn't kidding.

* * *

JAMES

My heart skipped a beat. I was going to be doing something with Lily.

Of course, she only agreed because she wanted to beat me up, but at least we'd be together.

"What happened Prongs? You're skipping." Sirius asked me.

"We are doing a snowball fight against the girls and Frank. Time with Lily."  
"Mate. She's only doing this because she wants to beat you up." Peter said.

"I realize that, but it's still time with Lily."  
Remus rolled his eyes. "You're insane."

"Thank you Moony." I replied, completely serious.

At 3:00, we went outside to meet up with the girls.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be out here fifteen minutes ago!" Sirius complained. Right after he said that, a large impact met my back.

I stumbled forward and we all whirled around. Lily was standing there was a smirk on her face. "What are you doing just standing there? Aren't you going to play?"  
"Sirius packed up some snow and threw a snowball at her. She ducked it easily.

She just shook her head. "Come on Black. You can do better than that. Or are you afraid to hit a girl?" she teased. As we all started to make snowballs, an impact hit all of us. Mine in the chest and their backs. We turned around again. Alice, Frank, and Dorcas were standing behind us with piles of snowballs and they were duplicating every five seconds. "Guys, I have a plan." I said in a low voice.

"What?" Peter asked.  
"My plan Wormtail is RUN!"

We all stood up and ran for cover while they just laughed and threw snowballs effortlessly at us. We hid behind a tree.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Lily sang. "Come on. Where's your Gryffindor courage?" she taunted.

"Padfoot. I can't hit Lily."  
I all stared at me. "You called her Lily." Sirius said. "That's the second time you've said Lily."

"Thanks for pointing that out Sirius." I said. Luckily, that cold covered up my red cheeks.

"Never mind that. Be a man James. Just hit the girl with a snowball. It's not that big of a deal." Remus cut in.

"You're right Moony." I flicked my wand, and 50 snowballs appeared at my feet. "Let's get them."

I aimed a snowball at Alice who was snogging Frank, while they waited for us to come out of hiding. I threw it, and I heard a squeal as it met its mark. She pointed her wand at me and a snowball came out of nowhere and smacked me in the face. I stumbled back, as I wiped the snow off my glasses so I could see. The war was on. The next two hours were full out laughter and curses. We finally went back in to get warmed up and get ready for dinner.

After dinner, we went back to the common room. Lily was snuggled up in a chair by the burning fire, reading a book. I walked over to her and snatched the book out of her hands.

She got up and held out her hand. "Potter, give me my book." She commanded.

"No. I don't think I will. It's winter break! I think you can stop reading a book for a couple days."  
"Potter. It's called reading for fun. Just because you have the reading skills of a three year old, doesn't mean we all do." She snapped.

"I can read." I said defensively.

"What besides the spells to help you with whatever prank you are planning that day."  
"Our textbooks."  
"Give me my book."  
" 'Hexes too get boys of your back.'" I read the cover. " Who do you need of your back? You could just ask me to get rid of them for you."  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about you Potter. Excuse me if I want to have a boyfriend these next three years."  
"If you want a boyfriend so bad, you could just say yes to a certain, dark haired, quidditch prodigy, handsome, smart fellow standing in this room."

She looked around. "Where? I don't see anyone who fits that description. I see a dark haired, obnoxious, arrogant git standing in front of me. But no one else. Stupidify."

She flicked her wand and I flew backward. "Accio Book." The book flew out of my hands and into hers. "It would save us both a lot of trouble if you would just agree with me Potter." She smirked and walked up to her dorm. When she left, Remus helped me stand up.

"She's gonna kill you one day Mate." Remus told me, while I just stared up at the girls' dorm where she just disappeared to.

"I think I'm in love." I said completely serious.

Sirius who was drinking a butterbeer, chocked. "Wha- What?" He sputtered.

"She's smart, beautiful, funny, brave, amazing in every way-"  
Sirius cut me off. "And hates every single part about you."

I glared at him. "I'm going to bed." I muttered and I walked past them, and headed up to my dorm. I could hear Remus yelling and Sirius. "Padfoot you prat! Can't you see that he really likes her?"

I sighed. The day that Lily goes out with me is the day that Sirius says that he hates girls.

I lay on my bed trying to go to sleep, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in. I listened to Remus and Sirius arguing quietly until Peter told them to shut up. When everyone was asleep, and I started to fall asleep, Sirius started shaking my shoulder.

"Prongs, Prongs, wake up."  
"What, Padfoot?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't realize that you like her that much."  
"It's Ok. I don't even understand why I like her this much."  
"I can. You said all those reasons downstairs. Anyway, I have officially declared that I will do everything I can to get you two together."  
I grinned at him. "Thanks Padfoot. Can I go to bed now?"  
"Sure."


	11. Lessons

LILY

I had a very wet start to my morning.

I was still wiping water from my face when I spluttered "Alice. Why the hell did you do that?" I started to yell. "It's called a holiday! Why did you wake me up?"

"I was bored." Alice answered innocently.

I glared at her. "I'm going down to breakfast." I said coldly. I grabbed a towel lingering on the floor, and wiped my face off. I quickly got changed and headed down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey Evans! Why all the yelling this morning? You woke us up," a familiar arrogant tone said behind me. I turned around to find me face to face with Potter. He grinned at me. "Why all wet?"

"Alice thought it would be fun to wake me up by dumping ice cold water on me."

I saw the rest of the marauders clambering down the stairs behind him looking tired.

"You didn't have to yell about."

"Fine Potter. Tomorrow morning I'll make sure you're waken up by cold water being splashed in your face. I wonder what your reaction would be." I snapped and walked away.

* * *

JAMES

"What's her problem? We were getting along so well yesterday."

"I think it had something to do with the fact that she was pelting you with snowballs and today, you're being a jerk." Remus said calmly.

"Thanks Remus."

"Any time Prongs."

"What am I going to get her?"

"Get what for who?" Peter asked.

"A Christmas present for Lily!"

"A book?" Remus suggested.

"No, she has millions of those already, you should know better, loony, loopy Lupin."

"HA!"

We all jumped. Peeves came out of the shadows.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin. Loony, loopy, Lupin-" He sang as he sped away. Sirius was on the floor gasping for breath from laughing so hard, while Peter looked close to doing the same.

Remus turned on me.

"Thanks James, you just ruined my chances of ever becoming a professor because that song will follow me for the rest of my life!"

Sirius was literally rolling on the floor and Remus just glared at him.

"Mate, I'm not gonna let that go either." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I hate you both" He snapped as he walked away.

"Moony, come back. I'm sorry ok?" I called out to him.

He turned back around and walked back to us. "Fine."

"Now, on to more important matters. Lily."

"I think she would be happy with just a candy bar." Sirius put in.

"Maybe."

"Lets go down to Hogsmeade." Remus suggested.

"Good idea."

The rest of Christmas was great. I got a new broom and I ended up getting Lily some chocolate in the shape of a heart. She er- smacked me to put it lightly.

* * *

"Today Class. We will be learning Patronuses."

"A Patronus? But sir, aren't those a little advanced?" I asked.

"Just because you have the brain size equivalent to a tadpole doesn't mean we all do." Lily rolled her eyes and snapped at me.

"Five points from Gryffindor. The both of you."

Lily just glared at me while Sirius tried to stop his laughter. I glared at him.

"At least I have a bigger brain then Padfoot here! His brain is smaller then a worm's!"

That shut Sirius up.

"Don't make me take more points off you." Professor Lynn warned. Everyone all shut up. "Anyway, today we will be doing Patronuses. These are extremely difficult to make so don't be disappointed if you don't get it on your first try. Now repeat after me. Expecto Patronum."

The class repeated it.

"Good. Spend to rest of class working on it. Remember the wand movement. Also, when you're performing it, think of a happy memory. One of the best moments in your life."

I concentrated. What was one of the best moments in my life? I decided on when we won the quidditch cup by ten points. Everyone thought we would lose but we managed to win.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted concentrating on the memory. A silver wisp came out.

"Good Mr. Potter, five points! Try again!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A large silver thing came spouting out of my wand. It didn't have a definite shape but it was there.

"Okay class, that is all for today! Homework is a 12 inch paper on patronuses, goodbye."

Everyone hustled out of the classroom and down to lunch. While we made our way down to the great hall, we talked about the lesson.

"I can't believe I was able to get it on my second try. I think it was a stag." I jumped excitedly. Sirius rolled his eyes at me.

"What else would it be Prongs?"

I just shrugged.

"I got a little more then a wisp. I wonder what mine would be..." Remus trailed off.

"It might be a- it might have something to do with your furry little problem." I said.

"I don't know." Remus frowned. "Your patronus is supposed to be your protector. I don't know if mine would be something I'm afraid of."

I scowled. I hated the fact that Remus had to be scared of part of himself. "I don't know Moony. What about you Wormtail? A rat's a little small for a patronus, don't ya think?"

"I guess... I don't know. I wasn't able to get anything. We'll find out soon enough though." Peter answered.

"I will be kinda funny though, since I look like the grim, which is supposed to me that you die but it'll be protecting me instead." Sirius joked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "That joke has gotten old already Sirius and you guys became Animagi. During the summer."

"I don't care." Sirius declared stubbornly.

We sat down at our usual spot at our table. Peter immediately started stuffing himself with chicken and Sirius took a huge bit from sandwich. We ate in silence, (if you don't count the loud chewing from Sirius and Peter.) I ruffed my hair and caught some girls staring. I smiled at them and they all giggled. Giggling is annoying. Why do girls do it? Why can't they just laugh? It's not that hard. I turned back to my friends.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late for Kettleburn."

"Yeah."

We walked outside to edge of the forest near Hagrid's hut. Small little Kettleburn was standing if front of a couple cages. He had a broad smile on his face. We stood there waiting for everyone else to show up. Kettleburn would scratch his bushy white mustache every once in a while.

"I bet he has fleas in it." Sirius whispered to me.

I snorted. "I don't think anyone would take you up on that bet Padfoot."

"OK class! Gather around! I have a special treat for you today! We will be doing kappa's!"

"But sir, don't we usually do that in Defense?" Lily asked with her hand raised. I sighed. She looks so cute when she's confused.

"Yes but, Professor Lynn asked me if I could do them with you. She has realized that there are other things that will come up on the O.W.L. and she won't have enough time to do Kappa's with you, and they are a creature so I offered to teach them to you. Now, the Kappa is a Japanese water demon that lives in shallow waters. The Kappa feeds on human blood so they can be dangerous. They might take a finger or two off if you don't know how to deal with them. All you have to do is take a cucumber and give it to them, if you do that, they won't bother you. Let me demonstrate." He took a cucumber and threw it into the cage. "Now, I will let him out of the cage. Everyone stay back though, since it was I that threw the cucumber he will only be okay with me."

"Sir, I don't that, you have to-" Lily started. Kettleburn released the Kappa and it went straight for him. Without a moment's hesitation, the Kappa leaped up onto Kettleburn and torn off one of him fingers. He cried out in pain. Most of the girls were looking green and Lily was just shaking her head.

"Professor, you were supposed to carve your name into the cucumber before giving it to him."

"Well, I see my mistake now." The professor said weakly. "Can someone take me to the hospital wing?"

Lily and her friend Alice rushed forward. Kettleburn conjured a stretcher and Lily and Alice helped him onto it. As they took the stretcher towards the castle, everyone started talking and wandering the grounds for some free time.

"Well that was a fail." Remus declared.

"No," Sirius said sarcastically.

"How many limbs does he have left now?" Peter asked.

"Lets see, he's lost a toe, and three fingers. I bet that an arm will be next." I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sirius scoffed.

"No kidding." Remus agreed.

We walked back up to the common room to get started on our insane amounts of homework.

"Remus?"

"What?"

"Do you know what an asphodel is?"

Remus sighed; put down is book and turned to look at me. "Asphodel is a powdered root used in the draught of living death. You would know that if you actually paid attention."

"Thanks Moony. Because you have helped me, I will pretend I didn't hear that." I moved on to charms after I was done with my potions essay.

"gemino," I flicked my wand at my quill but nothing happened. I frowned. "Gemino," Nothing happened. "Ugg." I buried my face in my hands. I looked around and saw Lily coming in through the fat lady. "Oi, Evans."

"What do you want Potter?" She sighed.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, the thing is... I can't get that charm we are supposed to be practicing right. Nothing happens."

"And you want my help?"

"Yes. Everyone knows that you're the best in charms."

"Fine. Show me what you do."

I cleared my throat. "Gemino."

"The hand motion is wrong. It's more of a jab or a point. Watch." She rolled up her sleeve and pointed her wand at my quill. "Gemino." The quill duplicated. "You try."

I pointed my wand at the duplicated quill. "Gemino." I jabbed my wand in the quill's direction. It duplicated. "Thanks Evans. Hey, will you go-"

He eyes immediately narrowed. "No." She walked away; leaving me slumped in my chair with Remus watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

"I haven't said a word."

"But you were going to." I countered.

"How were you planning to make me?" He smirked.

"You know I really like her. Why are you smirking?" I demanded.

"Prongs, no offence, but you've been asking her out for at least two years! It's getting a little pathetic."

"I will laugh in you face when she finally says yes. You'll see." I stuffed everything in my bad and stridded up to my dorm.

**A/N I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not posting for so long! I'm not going to give up on this story. Also, the cucumber thing comes from Fantasic Beasts & where to find them. I didn't think of it along with anything you find familiar in this story. Please review!**


	12. Library and Wooing Tips

_A/N- Sorry it's taken so long to update. Since the end of January I had I really bad case of migraines and I couldn't handle trying to write something on top missing two- three days of school every week, dealing with school work. It was just to hard. I would try but I also had a writers block. It was hard to write anything fictional, even for school. But, I'm back and here it is! Did everyone love Harry Potter part 2 as much as me? It was amazing! Remember- leave a comment!_

LILY

The months past by without any unusual things- I mean more that normal. So excluding Valentines Day with Potter and that one Hogsmeade trip where he practically stalked me the entire time (until I went into the bookstore). Before any of us realized it, OWLs started to creep up on us. I spent all of my time in the library either to study or to get away Alice and Frank snogging.

"Hey Lily!"

I lowered my book from my face to see James Potter 4 inches away from my face. Grinning like a fool.

"No,"

His grin just spread wider at my instant reply.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you." he pulled up the chair next to me and sat down.

"Get away from me Potter! You do realize that we have a week before OWLs don't you. Unlike you my goal is higher than to be a entertainer and I require OWLs and want and need to pass." I snapped

"I know that. My goal is actually to become an auor. Is it a crime to come to the library and study Lilyflower?" He asked innocently.

"Don't call me that." I hissed. "You can come to the library all you want just stay away from me."

He pouted and put a hand to his chest. "You wound me Evans."

"Go away before I hex you." I put my book up to cover my face but I didn't start reading again until I heard his chair moving back and his footsteps going away.

JAMES

I collapsed on my bed and Sirius gave me a sympathetic look.

"No luck mate?"

I groaned. "No! I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm being friendly, calling her endearing nicknames-"

"Which she hates." Remus interrupted. He stood at the door with his arms crossed, frowning.

"Moony!" I exclaimed. "You can help me! How can I woo Evans?"

"First call her Lily. And are you going to listen to me this time?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I begged.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Change tactics."

"What?" Sirius asked, with his face scrunched up.

"You approach her everyday and ask her out in front everyone, and not saying it like you really want it. You've tried that for years. Has that worked? No, try something else."

I lay there shocked for a second before I walked over to Remus and hugged him. "You are a genius Moony!"

"Get off me Prongs." he laughed hitting me with a pillow when he broke free.

"You know you love me." I replied cheekily.

Remus snorted "As if!"

I gasped and put a hand to my chest and fell off the bed and onto the floor. "You wound me Moony! You really do."

"Git." he muttered.

"I heard that!" I got up off the floor.

A book came towards me this time.

"Study! OWLs are coming up."

I took a look at the cover. "I'm top at transfiguration though."

"Then study something else. I really just wanted to through a book at your head. Knock some sense into you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature James."

"Prat."

"Git."

"Bastard."

"Arrogant."

"That was low!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just repeating what Lily says to you every day."

"Evans is just playing hard to get!"

"Lily." He sighed. "It's not that hard to say."

"Fine, Lily, Lily, Lily. There I said it."  
"Congratulations. Now, was that to hard."? He said in a mock baby voice.

Something hard collided with my head. "Why is everyone picking on me tonight?" I turned to see Sirius with his face very red. "What Sirius?" He pointed to his throat.

I threw him a questioning look. Remus cleared his throat.

"I put a silencing charm on him so he wouldn't interrupt our conversation."

"Good job." I gave him a thumbs up, and Sirius stomped his foot on the ground showing he was frustrated.

"Don't be such a big baby Sirius." I said amused.

He pointed his wand at me and glared. I felt something tugging on my leg and I found myself upside down in air. My glasses flew off my head and I yelped.

"Remus undo the damn charm so I can have my voice back!"

"Ok, ok." I could hear the laughter in his voice. Damn him. I could hear him undoing the charm and I found myself being tossed to the ground.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and rolled it around and cracked it. I looked up at Sirius who had a big smile on his face.

"Nice charm. Where did you find it?"  
He shrugged. "Some potions book. It was written down in it."

"You'll have to teach me."  
He smirked. "Maybe."  
I scowled. "I should put that silencing charm back on you."  
He collected his things and standed up straighter. "I am going somewhere where my melodious voice is appreciated."  
"So you're going to laid and use the books as a cover-up?" I asked.

"Goodbye Potter!" He walked out slamming the door behind him.

I stared at the door until something heavy collided with my head.

I looked down and picked up the charms textbook.

"Remus." I wined.

"Read, James."


	13. Mudbloods and Pranks

**A/N here it is! another chapter!**_ IMPORTANT!-_** the dialogue between the lines is from Order of the Phoenix and J.K's and then there will be stars at the beginning of my dialogue. it will go on like that. it changes views multiple times. everything else besides in between the quotations i've written. based off of chapter Snape's Worst Memory in Order of the Phoenix. Hope you like it!**

LILY

* * *

read the authors note first if you haven't already. it's important.

now for the chapter!-I sighed in relive as I put down my quill and collapsed back in my chair. I closed my eyes for a moment as I brushed my sweaty hair out of my face. My defense exam was finally over. Who knows how long we've been in here. I glanced around. I stifled a giggle as Severus leaned so close to the parchment his nose was almost touching it as he scribbled down something. I smiled knowing Severus had probably added something completely unnecessary making a foot long than needed. I started when Flitwick's squeaky voice came from in between a couple desks.

"Five more minutes!"

As he passed by the desks, I started to glower at James Potter right behind him. Hmmm, at least it looks like he's working. My approval lasted only a few seconds when he exaggerated a yawn and rumpled his hair. I looked behind him a little to find Sirius Black giving him a thumbs up, and Mary McDonald eyeing him with a hopeful love struck daze and I rolled my eyes. Two seats from her sat Remus Lupin, I frown when I noticed his pale complexion. I tried to remember if the full moon was approaching. It must be. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I found the last member of their little gang. Little chubbie Peter Pettigrew chewed on his fingers continuously as he glanced over at Marlene McKinnon's paper very often.

"Quills down please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. ". That means you too, Stebbins!" I looked over to see the small boy still writing furiously. "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!" My paper jumped out from under my quill and flew towards Flitwick. I couldn't help but giggle a little when a hundred and something rolls zoomed through the air towards him and knocked him backwards. Some people in the front row helped him up as he panted, "Thank you . . . thank you, very well, everybody, you're free to go!" I saw Potter and the gang walking out the doors. I hesitated as I saw Alice gesturing towards her, Mary, and Marlene, and Severus in the other direction. Severus will understand that I wanted to hang out with the girls. Right? I walked quickly over to them and Alice beamed at me.

* * *

*****"Yay! You're joining us for once! No talk about the exam though." She said as she saw me open my mouth. I closed it quickly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The lake. We can soak our feet and get out of this hot weather for a little bit." Mary answered.

We chatted as we walked down to the lake and we quickly stripped of our shoes and socks, and put our feet in the water.

I sighed, "This feels so good."

We looked at each other at burst out laughing for no reason. "It feels so good to do this again. I haven't spent any time with you guys this year."  
"You can make it up to us by giving us big things for Christmas and our birthdays." Marlene said.

I pushed her a little, "I'll think about it."

We started to get out after a little while. I pulled on my shoes and socks and was about to head back to the castle, when I heard some laughs coming form the tree that potter's gang usually occupied.******

* * *

"Scourgify!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I ran up and pushed my way through the crowd to see Severus on the ground with pink bubbled streaming out of his mouth, the froth covering his lips and started to choke him and make him gag. I could only watch in horror, as I saw him choking, Potter, and his friends' laughing- well, not Remus he was still reading his book but he was still doing nothing to stop it. I glanced and saw his wand laying ten feet away. I snapped to my senses and boiling with fury, I pushed and struggled my way to the front.

"Leave him ALONE!"

JAMES

"Thank you . . . thank you," Flitwick panted as he still struggled to regain his balance. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!" I looked down at my parchment which still had L.E written on it. I quickly scribbled it out and stuffed it and my quill in my bag. I jumped out of my chair and waited at the entrance of the great hall for Sirius. I waited until peter and Remus caught up to us and we started to walk out.

"Did you like question ten Moony?" Sirius asked, as we walked towards the grounds.

"Loved it," Remus answered. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

I grinned and then turned serious. "D'you think you managed to get all the signs" I asked in mock concern.

"I think I did," Remus said seriously, as we passed through the front doors going outside. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." We all laughed except for Peter.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, 'but I couldn't think what else-"

I held back a snort and rolled my eyes. "How thick are you, Wormtail?' I asked impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep your voice down," Remus cut me off anxiously.

"Sorry." I muttered. "How d'you think you guys did?"

We walked down to the lake and settled under the beech tree.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. . 'I'll be surprised if I don't get "Outstanding" on it at least."

I grinned. "Me too." I felt something moving in my pocket. What could that be? Oh yeah! The snitch I nicked earlier that day. I took it out and started to let it fly a foot before I caught it again.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked.

"Nicked it." I struggled to stop from rolling my eyes as Peter looked at me with awe.

Remus just started to read a book, and Sirius just stared around, probably looking for some girl. I looked over to the waters edge and saw Lily dipping her feet in the water. I kept playing with the snitch, letting it go farther and farther out trying out to snicker as Peter would gasp and applaud. I ruffled my hair every now and then trying to gain the attention of Lily but she wouldn't look my way.

Finally Sirius said, "Put that away, will you, before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Peter blushed, and I grinned.

"If it bothers you," I said putting the snitch back in my pocket.

"I'm bored, wish it was full moon."  
"You might." Remus answered darkly. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here . . ." He held out his book and Sirius snorted.

"'I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." Sirius dismissed.

A slow grin appeared on my face as a dark figure started to get up and put his things I his bag.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' said James quietly. "Look who it is"

Sirius's head followed my gaze and became very still.

"Excellent," Sirius said softly "Snivellus."

As he started to walk towards us, Sirius and I got up.

I cleared my throat. "All right, Snivellus?" Snape spun around and started to take his wand out when I shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand and flew twelve feet in the air landing a good distance away. Sirius let out his usual bark of laughter and pointed his own want at Snape.

"Impedimenta!" Snape was knocked off his feet as he dove for his wand. Students started to crowd around to watch. We started to advance on him, and I glanced over my shoulder to see if Lily would come. I saw Wormtail on his feet trying to get a better view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" I asked

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

People laughed while Peter did his usual shrilly snigger.

Snape tried to get up bet Sirius's jinx kept him from it.

"You - wait," he panted, as he glared up at me. "You - wait!"

'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'

Snape let out a stream hexes and swear words but nothing happened with his wand ten feet away.

"Wash out your mouth," I said coldly. "Scourgify!" The pink bubble started pouring out of Snape's mouth right away, the froth starting to cover his lips.

"Leave him ALONE!"

LILY

Potter and Black turned around to face me, and Potter's hand immediately went to his hair messing it up.

"All right Evans?" Potter asked me, in the deep 'pleasant and mature' voice he always used with me.

"Leave him alone." I repeated. I looked at him with loathing. "What's he ever done to you?" the moment it came out of my mouth I knew it was a stupid question.

"Well," Potter paused pretended to think really hard. , "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean . . ." Everyone laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. "You think you're funny," I said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. "Go on . . . go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." I glared at the nickname.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I spit out.

"Bad Luck Prongs," Black said unsympathetically. He turned back to Severus. "OI!" Severus had gotten a hold of his wand and with a flash of light a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, splattering his robes with blood. Potter turned around to face Severus and with another flash of light, Severus was in the air hanging upside-down, with his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pale legs and a pair of graying underpants. People in the crowd cheered, and Potter's gang roared with laughter. My furious expression twitched for a second and in horror I thought I was going to laugh.

"Let him down!" I shouted.

James smirked. "Certainly." Severus came tumbling down in a heap on the ground. He quickly was to his feet but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and he fell to the ground again ridged as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I took out my wand now, and I was pleased to see Potter and Black eye it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly. As if he could.

"Take the curse off him, then!" I said. James sighed and muttered the conter-curse over Severus.

"There you go." He said to me. As Severus got to his feet again, he turned back to Severus. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" Severus cut him off.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" His words cut me through the heart. I swallowed and blinked back tears.

"Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." I started to walk away when Potter roared,

"Apologize to Evans!"

I turned back around. "I don't want you to make him apologize." I shouted. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" He yelped. "Id NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

I carried on as if he hadn't said anything. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" I spun on my heel and pushed my way through the crowd.

"Evans!" He shouted after me. "Hey, EVANS!" I didn't look back though. I hurried back into the castle without stopping even though I heard people calling my name.

JAMES

"You make me SICK!" she shouted at me. Her words hit me in the heart. As she turned and hurried away, I called after her. "Evans!" She didn't look my way. "Hey EVANS!" She still didn't look back. "What is it with her?" I tried to ask casually, but probably failing.

"Read between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," I said swallowing the lump in my throat. I covered it up with a furious expression at Snape. "Right-" _levicorpious _I thought. And with another flash of light, Snape hung in the air again showing off his gray underpants. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

* * *

*******The crowd cheered again, but before I could do something, he was on the ground again and running away.

"Go away!" Remus shouted to the crowd. He had put his book down and was now shooing the crowd away.

"What did you do that for Remus?"

"It was getting over the top."

"What do you think? Snape called Lily a mudblood and she's probably somewhere in the castle crying. When I said other tactics, I meant maybe to listen to what she says or comfort her after she was called a mudblood I didn't mean try and blackmail her into going out with her."

I felt guilt bubbling in my stomach.

Remus jerked his head towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Go and find her." I started to jog off towards to castle. he shouted after me-

"And call her Lily!"******


End file.
